


Play Misty For Me

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-22
Updated: 1999-02-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A 'first time' story with slight Ray K angst.





	Play Misty For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Play Misty For Me

## Play Misty For Me

by LdyWarrior

* * *

Disclaimer: Somebody else holds copyright on these characters, but the story is mine and I intend entertainment not monetary gain. 

Warnings: Humor, M/M implied, Fraser/Kowalski. This was written in response to a "sappy song" challenge. 

Play Misty For Me 

Detective Stanley Raymond Kowalski had had a very trying day. First a witness in a murder case had decided to withdraw her testimony. Then Lieutenant Welsh had reamed him out for not having the paperwork finished on the bank robbery he and his unofficial partner Constable Benton Fraser (RCMP) had solved three days earlier. Then, just as icing on the cake, his ex-wife Stella had broken their dinner date for Friday and wouldn't even give him a reason. All of this added to the pressure of still having to pretend to be Detective Raymond Veccio had Ray's nerves stretched to the breaking point. He sat at his desk with his head in his hands. 

"Ray, are you alright?" The voice of his friend was tinged with concern. Ray looked up and did his best to smile at the big Mountie, who was settling into his accustomed chair in front of the detective's desk. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Fraser. Just havin' a bad day. Say, how come you're in street clothes in the middle of the day?" 

"The Inspector gave me the rest of the day off as a reward for my part in solving that bank robbery. Although she did say something about wanting me out of her sight for a while." 

"Now that sounds more like the Ice Queen. Say, where's Deif?" 

"He went to see Leftenant Welsh, I believe." 

"Constable!" Bellowed the Lieutenant "My office, please. Detective Veccio, you too. Now!" 

When the cop and the Mountie arrived in Welsh's office they found Deifenbaker sitting in the Lieutenant's chair. "Get him out of there, Constable. He won't listen to me." Said Welsh. 

"Deif, off!" The wolf didn't move. "Deif! Off, now!" Still the wolf didn't move. "I'm sorry about this, sir. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. This morning he stretched out in front of the ladies powder room at the consulate and wouldn't let Inspector Thatcher in." As he spoke, Fraser walked around the desk and physically removed Deif from the lieutenant's chair. 

"Constable, why are you even here?" 

"Why are any of us here, sir? Oh, you mean here in your office? I believe you called me in, sir. Ah, you mean here at the precinct!" Fraser asked as Welsh fumed. "Well, I have the rest of the day off, and I came by to see when Ray would be free, in case he would like to spend the afternoon with me." 

"That's an excellent idea, Constable. Take the rest of the day off, detective, and get your friend and his wolf out of here." 

"Yes sir!" Ray wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth. "Come on, Frays." 

"Of course, Ray. Thank you Leftenant. Good day, sir." 

"It will be now." Welsh said under his breath. 

On the sidewalk in front of the 27th precinct Fraser asked his friend "So what do you want to do today, Ray?" 

"I don't care. What do you want to do Marty?" 

"Ray, my name is Benton, not Marty." said a rather confused Mountie. 

"Jeez, I know that, Fraser. Haven't you ever seen the movie Marty? You know, with Ernest Borgnine? It won several academy Awards." When the Mountie continued to look confused, Ray continued "Just get in the car, Fraser." 

"Understood." 

They rode in silence. Tension hung between them, and Ray didn't really understand why, but he knew that he wanted it to end. He spotted a piano bar, and pulled over to park in front of it. "Come on, Fraser I could use a drink. You can sing along with the piano player, that oughta cheer you up." 

"Ray, it seems to me that you are the one in need of cheer." 

"Shut up, Fraser." 

"Understood." 

Three hours later Ray could barely sit on his barstool, and Fraser's vocal folds were tiring from all the singing he had done. Both were grinning like fools, the earlier tension forgotten. The other bar patrons were enjoying Fraser's singing and Ray's wisecracks, and the pianists' tip jar was overflowing. A woman across the piano from the cop and Mountie requested a song: 'Misty'. As the introductory chords sounded, Fraser turned his gaze on his friend, and began to sing. 

"Look at me, I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree." 

"You, helpless, Fraser? Not likely." Remarked the weaving detective. "Yeah, maybe you don't know your right foot from the left, I've seen ya dance! <snort> You followin' me, that's a good one. You always lead me into all kinds of trouble." Ray kept up a running commentary as Fraser sang, looking into Rays' eyes all the while. 

By the time the song ended, Fraser realized two things: his voice was going to give out on him if he didn't quit singing soon, and Ray was too inebriated to remain in public-he was definitely in danger of being arrested for drunk and disorderly. Fraser acted with his customary decisiveness. 

"Come on, Ray. Let's get you home." 

"S'okay, Frays, but I think we oughta go home now." 

"Of course, Ray. Anything you say." 

Fraser took his friend's keys and put him in the passenger seat of the black GTO. He drove to Ray's apartment without mishap. When they arrived, Fraser put an arm around Ray's shoulders to support him, but was shrugged off. "I can walk, Frays." Once he had staggered into his apartment Ray turned to Fraser. "Hey, thanks buddy. I really didn't mean to drink that much, ya know?" 

"I know, Ray. Well, if you're alright I guess I had better be going." 

"Its too far to walk to the consulate tonight, Fraser. Why doncha stay here tonight? I'll run ya back in the morning?" 

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, Ray." 

"No trouble at all, Benton-buddy." 

"So, what do you want to do this evening, Marty?" 

"Ha ha, Fraser. Let's play some cards." 

"Are you sure, Ray? You are pretty intoxicated." 

"So, maybe you can win a few hands, then! Put some music on while I get the cards." 

There were already CDs in the player, so Fraser pushed the play button, then joined Ray at the table. They played several hands of gin rummy while listening to Ray's music. Fraser won steadily at first, but as the alcohol worked its way out of Ray's system he began to win a few. The dance music kept Ray distracted, however. Finally the music got the best of him. 

"I can't sit still Fraser, I gotta dance." 

"Don't you need a partner, Ray?" 

"I thought you were my partner, Ben. Get up and dance." Ray grabbed Fraser's hand and pulled the bigger man to his feet. He took the Mountie in a ballroom hold and pulled him in close as he began to dance around the room. After a moment he rested his head on the bigger man's shoulder and sighed. 

"This is nice, Fraser. I didn't know ya could move like this." 

"Well, you're easy to follow, Ray." 

"Thank you." The song ended and Fraser tried to return to his chair at the table, but Ray held him fast, waiting for the next song to begin. Then Ray realized what the next song would be. They began to dance again. "Ah, Ben, you played 'Misty' for me" Ray said with a dreamy expression on his face. 

"Well, no, Ray. Not purposely. The CDs were ..." 

"Frays? Shut up and dance." 

"Understood." 

"Benton?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"Would you...sing to me?" 

Willing to humor his friend, Fraser picked up the lyric at the beginning of the next phrase. Ray sighed happily and pulled the Mountie even closer. This time when the song ended Ray released the ballroom hold and placed his hands on the big man's waist He stretched up on tiptoe and placed a quick kiss on Fraser's lips. Settling back onto his heels he grinned up at Fraser. 

"Ray, you've been drinking. Perhaps you should go to bed." 

"I thought you'd never ask!" The grin turned sly. 

"Ray, do you know what you're saying?" 

"Yeah Ben, I do. I haven't had a drink in a couple of hours; I'm sobering up. And I know exactly what I'm sayin'. I want you, Frays. I have for a long time." 

"I thought you wanted Stella?" 

"Well yeah, I still do, but she doesn't like me anymore. I think you do." 

"Yes Ray, I like you. So, you only want me until Stella changes her mind?" 

"That's not fair Ben. Ya know it's not what I mean. I notice ya haven't pulled away from me." And to prove his point Ray pulled Benton closer and kissed him again. 

"Ray, Ray, Ray. I won't pull away from you, ever. I just needed to know what you want in a relationship, so I know where I stand." 

"Frays...Benton. I won't try to tell ya that I won't want to be with a woman someday. I still wanna have kids, ya know? But I'd still like to be close to you. Very close to you. As long as neither of us has someone else, we can have each other." 

"I appreciate your candor, Ray." 

"What?" 

"I agree." Benton said, then kissed the cop and gathered him into a warm bear hug. "Now, what was that you said about bed?" 


End file.
